Memories and Moments
by Spyrkle10
Summary: A few snapshots in the relationship of Kyoko and Sayaka, without Madoka or Kyubey. Their first meeting, their first kiss, their first child. Rated T for safety and Kyoko's backstory.


Sayaka would always remember when she and Kyoko first met. She'd been wandering around, taking an unfamiliar route home from school. Hitomi had been absent that day. Her quiet footsteps seemed to disturb the ancient silence of the dilapidated street, when out of the shadows a girl with vibrant red hair in a ponytail appeared.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" the red girl (Sayaka couldn't think of a better moniker, but somehow the phrase seemed so _right_ that she was unwilling to try) questioned.

"I-I was just on my way home. It's _me _who should be asking!" Sayaka hissed back. She wanted to take the wrathful words back, but to retract them now would be too awkward. The red girl glared at her, indignation concentrating for when she next opened her mouth, but her gaze then softened.

"Get out of here. And don't come back. Got it?" Red Girl sagely said. She then turned to leave, but something in Sayaka was tearing her apart, and she had to ask.

"Wait! What's your name?" Red Girl continued walking away, but softly replied.

"Kyoko Sa- Kyoko, just Kyoko.." Sayaka let Kyouko leave without any resistance.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sayaka hummed along to the fast beat blasting in her ears, her legs swaying as she sat on the bench, waiting for a bus. She was deaf to the tranquil sound of heavy rain on the glass roof, and the commotion caused by a nearby accident. All that mattered was this moment here and now. Another girl slid next to her, tan skin and red hair. Sayaka looked up and removed her headphones.

"Hi Kyoko," Sayaka said. Kyoko looked at Sayaka, before noticing the soft touch of Sayaka's pale hand brushing against hers. She relocated her hand quickly, turning her head away. _I don't care about Blue Girl, _Kyoko reminded herself._ Focus. _Still, Kyoko couldn't help but wonder. It was okay to think, right? Sayaka stood up and left. The bus had arrived. Kyoko watched the blue-haired girl leave, her aqua hair drenched by the falling rain.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Sayaka noticed the mysterious Kyoko sitting next to her in class, she didn't comment. She knew Kyoko hadn't been there yesterday; but now she was. Sayaka preferred to dwell in the present. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kyosuke's empty desk. A wet tear slid down her cheek. He would never be able to play again, violin strings humming a soft melody played loud for all to hear. Only in the land of fantasy would she sit in the front row at his concerts, supporting him (with a friend, she dimly remembered, but no, not with a friend, all alone).

"What's wrong?" Kyoko whispered. Sayaka was mute. _Nothing_, she wrote on a piece of scratch paper before passing it over. Her new classmate frowned. Sayaka didn't notice. She didn't notice Hitomi's absence at lunch, either. Sayaka didn't notice Kyoko sitting next to her at lunch, supporting the complex girl she knew she could have been friends with, in another life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sayaka and Kyoko sat together at the diner, enjoying ice cream. It had been a year. Sayaka was now fourteen. Their unofficial celebration gave Sayaka a sense of déjà vu, but she pushed it down in favor of the strawberry ice cream in front of her. Kyoko was devouring three scoops of vanilla, but Sayaka didn't scold Kyouko on her conduct. She knew where Kyoko lived.

"Kyoko," Sayaka called out, "want to try some of my ice cream?" Kyoko grinned.

"Sure, Sayaka! And you can have some of mine!" They traded spoons happily. Sayaka had repressed her memories of Kyosuke and Hitomi; after she'd seen their bloodied bodies in the broken car they'd been traveling in, they were one more thing she had to forget. Sayaka wiped the strawberry ice cream off of Kyoko's contented face, Sayaka's own visage bearing the same expression.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fifteen. They were both fifteen now. Sayaka's mom, who'd gone to America for a few weeks to help out her brother, had given Kyoko permission to stay. The refrigerator was stocked with all the food they could eat. The horror movie marathon they'd been on was almost exhilarating. Right now, at Kyoko's request, they were watching a Godzilla movie.

"C'mon, Godzilla! Crush 'em all!" Kyoko cheered. Sayaka smiled.

"This really is your favorite movie, isn't it?" Kyoko nodded, absorbed in the action. Sayaka grabbed the popcorn bowl and threw a handful at Kyoko. Sayaka giggled, happy to be here with her friend (not best friend, there had been _someone else_ once). Kyoko, though, became aggressive. She angrily picked up all the popcorn off the floor.

"Sayaka! You. Don't. Waste. Food," Kyoko growled. Sayaka shivered. Her friend had always been… apathetic at worst. Kyoko had never been this upset with Sayaka. The shock of it was enough to send tears down Sayaka's cheeks.

"I lived in the slums for four years Sayaka! I thought you knew that," Kyoko snapped, tears streaming down her face, "I thought you understood! Understood that my father murdered all of my family and left me alive because I'm not good enough. Understood that I had a mother and a sister once and we had to _eat garbage _while my father prayed for our souls. I thought you-" Kyoko stopped, unable to speak. She sobbed into the nearest pillow, Sayaka frozen for a moment before acting.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I'm so sorry," Sayaka apologized. She hugged her friend tightly. This was their first fight. "You're the _best_ friend I've ever known and I'm so sorry I didn't know, it's all my fault. It's not you, it's me." Now Sayaka was crying as well, and, eyesight blurred by their tears, they kissed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No one said anything when the couple kissed in public. No one said anything when Kyoko and Sayaka married in a private ceremony at the young age of eighteen. Lying in an unfamiliar bed in their newly bought and modest home by the beach, Sayaka wonders if someone should have. She knows she loves Kyoko, though she's never said it out loud. Neither of them have ever said it out loud. But tonight, newly wed and their white dresses still fresh in their minds, she feels this pressing need to announce it somehow.

"Kyoko?" Sayaka quietly says, almost scared and yet so excited.

"Yes, Sayaka? Are you okay?" Kyoko isn't worried, she's only curious. They've never gone beyond kissing and hugging. Never been together without clothes. Even now, they were clothed.

"I… I love you, Kyoko. Ever since we met, I think. When we first touched. I just want you here. I'm home with you, Kyoko. It's too late to change it. Please… please don't change your mind. Don't leave me," Sayaka confessed in the warm air of their shared bedroom. Kyoko removed her white nightshirt and whispered into Sayaka's ears.

"I love you too. Don't leave me." _Again_ was the unspoken word left off. Sayaka removed her clothes as well, the newlyweds naked in a bed with beach air coming through the window. Virginity was no longer a status that applied to them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Sayaka gave birth to a white-haired little girl, naming her Nagisa Charlotte Miki was the only option. No one in the little family noticed a pink-haired girl watching them all, smiling as tears overcame her vision.

"Be happy, Sayaka… In this new world Homura-chan made for you." With that said, the crying young girl in the white dress faded away. Sayaka looked up at the window for a moment, hearing a whisper of muffled words, but soon turned her attention back to the mortal plane, where Kyouko and their daughter breathed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I miss you so much, Sayaka-chan…" Madoka whispered to the cold gravestone, underneath which was the body of Sayaka Miki, alongside Kyoko Miki. They had died peacefully in their sleep the same night, at the ages of 93 and 94. Madoka walked away, about to return to the other Puella Magi, the unspoken thought echoing in her head. _I loved you too. I loved you both. Come back._ But she knew that they would be happiest together, even without her. Being a goddess meant she had to have restraint. _Goodbye._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**I made Sims 3 versions of Kyoko and Sayaka. They ended up married and with a little girl, Nagisa. The plot bunnies urged me to write. I hope you enjoyed my first dip into romance. Well, good romance. The universe this takes place in is after Rebellion. Madoka regains her powers. Homura finally gets to Magical Girl Heaven. Sayaka, Kyouko and all other main Puella Magi never met Kyubey. Or you could ignore the Madoka parts and say that it's a friend Sayaka forget about, etcetera, to make it a real world AU. **


End file.
